


[錘基]Say you want me,too上篇

by Kazusayo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazusayo/pseuds/Kazusayo
Summary: 順利抵達中庭後，Thor以為接下來的一切都會水到渠成，他與弟弟完成一場耗時多年的重修舊好、在友人幫助下安置所有的族人，一塊重建阿斯加德。但眼下發展卻與年輕神王的想像背道而馳。





	[錘基]Say you want me,too上篇

　　好了，继那场让人措手不及的霜巨人发情期之後，这次又是什麽？

　　抵达中庭後度过的第一夜，Loki是被饿醒的。  
　　并不是生理意义上的饿，而是某种更隐密丶也更难以启齿的饥肠辘辘。  
　　蚀骨销魂的感觉正源源不断地从下身侵蚀而来，尖锐而不可忽视，对不明就里的邪神催促叫嚣着要吞吃一些又粗又长，火热巨大，并且能轻易令他饱足的事物。

　　可别是这蝼蚁行星上特有的传染病才好。  
　　Loki按捺着异样坐起身，抬手施以拿手的法术，试图检测自己身上究竟出了什麽毛病。  
　　几分钟後，反馈而来的结果却大出所料──他没有什麽问题，健康得好像随时都能将当年摧毁纽约的丰功伟业卷土重来。  
　　肉体丶精神，四肢百骸乃至魔力回路，他全身上下的生理徵兆都正常得过分。  
　　唯独无法解释那股不知从何而来的欲壑难耐。

　　一如他在宇宙航行中那短暂却见鬼的发情期一样，热意伴随性事上的欲求从腹部蔓延至全身，令他头晕目眩，欲火焚身。  
　　尽管他总是一身包裹严实的优雅法师装束，Loki本身却不是禁欲苦行的拥趸，之所以没在当下身体力行自我满足的原因，只因为他发现到更多预期外的古怪。

　　Loki从笼罩全身的法术冥想中回归，一睁眼就伸手在自己身上摸索探找异样的源头。  
　　接着，当他轻易地触摸到自己囊袋下方那又湿又热又销魂，却理应不该存在的部位时，终於忍不住皱起眉头。

　　喔，好吧，他知道中庭蝼蚁最低俗下流又毫无新意的幻想中总会出现这种故事。  
　　诚然，过去有段时间Loki是挺锺爱这种性别倒错丶引诱他正直的哥哥与『妹妹』近亲相奸的恶劣把戏，但一切的前提是『他愿意』。  
　　而不是在一觉醒来的早晨被迫接受自己身体上硬生多了另一组性器官的事实。

　　这法术丶或者诅咒？无论是什麽，倒是挺别致的，若是让他知晓始作俑者的身分，定会在施以刑罚前同对方好好交流。  
　　不过在那之前，他得先解决这个东西带来的麻烦。

　　Loki迅速地检视一轮，发现下身多出来的女穴柔软娇弱，还敏感的紧，无缘无故就漉漉的淌着水，看起来几乎能以假乱真。

　　──哼丶那也不过是『看起来』罢了。  
　　从来都认为自己才是九界第一魔法师的Loki撇撇嘴想。不过是障眼法，雕虫小技。  
　　也正是这份不可一世的骄傲，才令他一步步陷入难以收拾的境地。

　　接下来，不信邪的邪神试了几种方法反覆折腾，好片刻後却不得不承认这个落在自己身上的法术挺高明的，连最艰深的破解咒文都拿这东西毫无办法，好像那张水红滴水的雌穴生来就是与他同体相连的器官，一来二去，反倒平白无故将自己多出的那处弄得搔疼难耐。

　　平常时精明多疑的脑子在这一刻被一连串累积起来的焦躁和情欲烧的直冒火，至此，他不得不承认自己一时半刻是拿这东西没办法了，眼下让Thor把他操舒服了才有馀裕思考後续。  
　　道理他都懂，可又不想自己雌雄同体的狼狈模样让身边的大块头看见，无数备案在脑中接连浮现，最後，湿得一塌糊涂的Loki牙一咬，总算选定其一，顺势而为。

　　转身骑上身侧还睡得嘴角流涎像个傻子的兄长时，Loki已经幻化为一个风情万种的女子，鸦羽一样的黑发披肩，冷绿的眼瞳眸光熠熠，她舔舔嘴唇，一手抵着Thor漫威卡通T恤下喷张分明的腹肌，一手将身下多出来，此刻直流着水的女穴左右拨开，缓慢却轻易地将看上去几乎要从她肚子顶出来的晨勃肉具吃进体内。  
　　他先是拿雌穴外嫩红充血的肉瓣在坚硬饱满的龟头磨蹭挤压，安慰自己一张一翕的小口，直到将整个肉柱顶端用淫水染湿，这才猛地向下一坐。  
　　咕啾一声，坚硬粗大的阳物全根没入，狠狠捅开不该存在的肉道，插进最舒服的那处，窄紧的壁肉瞬间绞紧，Loki终於忍不住大叫出声。  
　　虽然不知道是哪个人做的，但他下面多出来的器官无论是触觉丶快感或者高潮都无比真实，全然不似魔法的造物，体内那股自醒来後便疯狂索求的声音在雌穴底部被肉根占满的瞬间消停了一瞬，随後爆发成更加巨大的欢呼，彷佛有人在他身体里施放由欲望和快感形成的五彩礼花。

　　太大了丶太饱了丶太──舒服了！  
　　「哈丶嗯……」Loki爽得腰都软了，他小声地呻吟，眼睫丶嘴唇乃至浑身都不住地发颤，只能伏在年轻神王宽厚伟岸的胸膛，撒娇一样蹭过对方的胡髯去吻他的嘴角。

　　全身最要命的那处让高温湿暖又痉挛喷水的肉壁夹得半梦半醒间，Thor尝到一股蜜酒混合着龙舌兰的苦甜味儿，「喔，Loki……」  
　　他迷迷糊糊地开口，湿暖的舌瓣便自贴覆上来的薄唇探出，与他的缠成一块。  
　　银舌头的味道让Thor意识到，自己不是睡昏头白日发梦，而是货真价实地经历着一场晨间勾引，顿时激动得睡意全无，此刻只想立马翻身将在他身上作怪的小东西固定在身下操得哭哭啼啼。  
　　可惜事与愿违。

　　在他试图起身的下一秒，Thor发现他仅存的那只眼也失去了视物的功能。  
　　眼前并非一片黑暗，而是种让厚重帘幕重重遮掩的看不真切──Loki过去也在他身上玩过的小把戏。  
　　意识到这点，Thor乾脆好整以暇地躺回原位。  
　　好吧，尽管他不明白Loki心血来潮的原因，但也不妨碍他全心期待自己弟弟今天给他准备了什麽惊喜。  
　　「Loki。」Thor伸手摸索，轻易环住他的目标，顺着弟弟背沟的弧度向下一路摩娑，柔软细致的好像随时会被他生着厚茧的掌心擦破皮的触感一向都是他喜欢的，他着迷地在弟弟敏感的腰窝掐了一下，却没有听到预期的咒骂。  
　　Thor奇怪地又掐了一下，「你今天怎麽怎麽安静？闯祸了？」  
　　刚说完嘴唇就被咬了一下，伴随吸附在肉具边上挤压得媚肉紧缩，他一下就被呼吸急促起来。

　　大抵是足够熟悉，失去的视觉并不足以妨碍Thor行动，他抬起下巴亲了亲弟弟的鼻尖，这一次，温热粗糙的手掌精准地掐住Loki的腰间往下一按，太过猝不及防的举动一下就逼出一声又软又甜的呻吟。  
　　闻声Thor愣了一下。  
　　那嗓音清冷魅惑，无疑是Loki，却高了一个调，当下立刻明白──但是作为妹妹的那个Loki。

　　是了，他甜美可爱丶体香琼郁，却只在记忆中少少出现过几次的妹妹，Loki过去众多把戏中，他最爱这个了。  
　　思及此，Thor一阵心热，虽然被夺去视觉，神王依然能用本能顶动，他一把掐住在跨间上下劳作的柔软臀瓣固定位置，胯下狠狠挺进湿黏紧致的肉穴中，对於用饱胀的龟头去操那些特别位置，就能逼出他骄傲自负的『妹妹』浪叫的游戏乐此不疲。

　　「那里──舒服……」  
　　「不丶你这巨怪，这太过了，你动慢一──啊──」  
　　「已经很慢了Loki，是你夹得太紧……呃。」

　　两者根本没有关联！  
　　起先Loki还知道要在心底咒骂，後来她连叫都叫不出声了，她没想到那个看似平凡无奇的器官竟有这麽多古怪，下身多出的雌穴带来的快感是成倍累加的，早在Thor的巨物破体而入时她就已濒临高潮，更别提被他蒙上眼却总能精确找到花心的哥哥发狠狂干，想抽泣都找不着空档，只感觉自己被卷进一股没有终结的快乐。

　　几乎每被插入一下都能带来最直接了当的快感，花穴痉挛喷水，体内不安分的想望却令她不由得扭腰迎合好索求更多，少女式纤细柔软的身体紧绷地弓起，这姿势让体内硕大的龟头可以轻而易举地顶进最深处，用顶端和柱身连接的凹陷将肉道彻底地肏开。

　　不要丶不要了，会坏的……  
　　「Thor丶Thor──哥哥，快停，我又要……啊──」  
　　随着抽送频率加剧，泪水直流的Loki甚至怀疑这个器官可以没有止境的高潮下去，被快意侵蚀的大脑後知後觉感到一阵後怕，偏偏浑身又身陷欲望深渊，直到那为她带来至高快感的肉根在疯狂抽搐潮吹的紧致内里射出大股滚烫热液，来自下腹那股不安分的力量终於得到平息。

　　情事之後，Thor揭下那条带着拘束咒语的蒙眼布条，第一眼就看到伏在他身上的纤细身影。  
　　年轻的神王原先还盘算着一定要说服Loki再来几次，毕竟被白腻腿根和紧致穴肉绞紧的感觉那麽的好，好像将全宇宙最灿烂珍贵的小星辰揽抱在怀，可当他的视野回归後，他又不那麽想了。  
　　在他怀里，方从一场极致的高潮中回过神来的Loki仍然维持着女性的身躯，还是记忆中那张娇美可人的面容，神情带着一份与平时截然不同的柔软，将丰满的胸脯紧贴他的胸膛，墨黑的长发披在肩上，随着背脊的弧度起伏，长长睫毛下的浓绿双目漉漉的失神。  
　　他的Loki比天上任何一枚星星都要炫目，此刻便是化为雌性，骑在他腰间的模样仍理所当然的过分，美丽高傲的像个女王。

　　至此，Thor突然忍不住想像，如果Loki打一开始就是妹妹，或许这些年来根本不会发生这麽多破事了，他会在对方七百岁时就为她破处，接着便天天数日子期待登基大典同时能迎娶他做自己的王后。

　　注意到他热切的视线，他的弟弟──喔，现在是妹妹──轻轻抬头，同他的目光碰了一下，接着露出一抹狡黠的笑：「早啊，哥哥。」  
　　「早安，Loki。」Thor在心底满足的喟叹。

　　举族迁徙异星的第一天早晨，他想不到还有什麽会比跟自己妹妹打场酣畅淋漓的晨炮更圆满的开头了。

　　※

　　可Thor料想不到的是，原来拥有一个好的开始并不代表之後的过程同样能一帆风顺。

　　那天之後，Loki变得更难搞了。  
　　Thor以为接下来的一切都会水到渠成，他与弟弟完成一场耗时多年的重修旧好丶在友人帮助下安置所有的族人，一块重建阿斯加德。  
　　但眼下发展却与年轻神王的想像背道而驰。

　　第一天，他的弟弟还能有闲情玩一点花样，变作妹妹跨坐在他的腰间，一边用湿软黏腻的女穴吞吃的他大家伙一边把他当马骑，可接下来，Loki开始嗜睡丶不分场合的头晕目眩，严重的情绪化，上一刻还对他爱理不理叫他滚出门，下一秒又能抄起小匕首对依言离开的他大发脾气。

　　他们好像又回到彼时无法沟通的状态，Thor为此感到特别焦躁，可他唯一的办法就是将他弟弟又甜又软又欠操的身体干进床里丶沙发里，哪里都好，好像只有在性事中他们俩才能真正成为一对心意相通的血兄弟。  
　　用肉体交缠取代日常交流的作法成为两人好一段时间的主旋律。

　　直到这回，Loki在情时中彻底昏厥，久久无法转醒，焦急的神王立马带着他的邪神弟弟敲开新落成的Stark大厦里里外外超过五层的安全栏栅，直接了当地出现在工作车间的大楼主人面前。

　　「我应该有说过，让你跟你的族人们暂时借住在地球的条件是不要让『那个』出现在我的视线范围里──」  
　　「Loki病了！」  
　　大块头像根本没听见铁人的抱怨一样，直接将车床上的大小零件扫落地面，接着将人放到对方正用来改造新铠甲的平台上。

　　「喔，能看到他这麽安分的模样简直比要亲眼见证天文异象还难得了。」忍不住多看两眼的Tony同样承认，眼前这个外星神祇只要不时刻想着征服地球，安静乖巧的样子还是挺讨喜的。  
　　「快跟我说说，你终於忍不住拿锤子抡他了吗？那一定是个精彩的故事！」  
　　「呃……」Thor语塞，他无法分辨自己老友是真在乎关於锤子的话题还是说了个不合时宜的低俗笑话。

　　Tony当然不是真想听到外星兄弟乱伦的床笫密话，索性不等Thor回答，便径自转过头去，自顾自唤来星期五支援，就地摆开一系列的精密仪器──尽管他也不确定地球上的科技水平究竟能不能为这些高阶物种诊断病症。

　　出乎他预料的是，诊断结果来的太容易，而数据指向的事实也太令他目瞪口呆了。

　　眼见那台仪器吐出一叠密密麻麻的打印纸半晌，他那人类友人却久久不出声，Thor忍不住推了他一下：「嘿丶什麽情况？Loki他……」  
　　还未说完就被Tony扬声打断：「他很好，比中央公园动物园里那些好吃好喝的小熊猫还要强壮。」  
　　Thor表情一懵，他哪里知道什麽是小熊猫，只得隐约猜测那是中庭俗谚：「那怎麽──」  
　　「好了夥计，基於我们俩做为不同物种，甚至还来自不同的星球，我实在不知道该怎麽向你解释你弟弟身上正产生什麽样的变化。」  
　　「不知道怎麽解释？你不是说他很强壮？还是这是中庭特有的感染病？严重吗？」事关心爱弟弟的安危，Thor语气倏然急切起来。  
　　「Hmmm，我很难判断这到底严不严重，当然这种现象也不太可能是地球独有的。」Tony耸肩：「虽然我不知道在你们星球这代表什麽，但在生物学上，这无疑是一个二倍体等位基因疯狂拷贝最後自由重组成一个集合体的过程。」  
　　「所以？」

　　想起身旁的大块头的出身以及他那一身根本不可能出现在人类身上的神力，Tony决定放弃用常理来否定手中数据，双手一摊，开诚布公：「好吧，简单来说，你弟弟怀孕了。」

　　※

　　没来由的昏厥让Loki失去意识长达一周，这段相对他的寿命而言不过弹指一瞬的时间内，他依稀能感受到灵魂和肉体内震荡，体内如同宇宙诞生的伊始一般，进行着一场不为人知的大爆炸，而待他转醒时，体内那股难以忽视的饥饿感已然平息，伴随着自己引以为傲的魔法也一块失去。

　　尽管他对此并不是太意外──过去几周间自己身体的异状足以令他提前预知到这一点。

　　Loki知道他体内正在产生一种他前所未见丶甚至没在金宫书库的哪一本九界疾病大全中见到过的变化，全方位地影响着他。

　　他环视四周，就着并不刺眼的光源扫过柔软整洁的床褥和发出平稳机械音的仪器，毫无疑问，他正身在一处中庭专门拿来医治病患的机构──只是豪华了点。  
　　至此，不需要魔法探测，Loki也能确认，他被他那慌了手脚的哥哥带来中庭凡人的地界了。

　　这念头才刚浮现脑际，房间一角就传来那道占据他三百岁之前所有记忆的丶绝对不会错认的步伐。

　　「虽然我对此并不意外，哥哥，但容我多问一句。」Loki冷不防对着进门的Thor问：「你们计画多久了？」  
　　「什麽？」Thor还不及为弟弟的苏醒感到欣喜，就被莫名其妙的问题当头一砸，只得回以一个费解的目光。  
　　「来到中庭之後将自己身为窃国贼的弟弟就地正法以聚民心，或者将当年纽约一役的主谋用蝼蚁律法绳之以法之类的？我不太确定具体状况，反正就是那个意思。」Loki好躺在床上，对着朝他走来的哥哥露出一抹假笑。  
　　「不丶你怎麽会这麽想？」Thor用他在过度担心下所剩无几的理解力会意过来，顿时不可置信地瞪着自己弟弟看。

　　此时，Thor特别希望自己在神力觉醒时也能同时觉醒一些奇异的能力，例如读心术或者心灵探测，好知道自己弟弟那脑袋瓜里到底是什麽古怪构造，或者根本在上回那场性爱中撞到了床头，才会一觉醒来就颠三倒四的说话。

　　「为什麽不呢？这麽想才合理吧？亡国之灾的元凶丶谋求王位的异族人，费尽心思也要把你拖进乱伦深渊的淫荡弟弟，怎麽想都该在重建阿斯加德前处理乾净才好。」Loki一边说一边观察大个子的表情，试图寻找他说谎或辩解的痕迹，一边态若自然地评价：「如果我是你，肯定会这麽做。」

　　Loki不是时候的胡搅蛮缠令Thor开始怀疑在那场性事中撞到床头的人是自己，不然他的头怎麽能这麽疼？  
　　他别无他法地扒了扒金发，思来想去最後还是只能吐出一句乾巴巴的：「我不会。」  
　　换来Loki一个带着讥诮意味的挑眉。

　　「听着，Loki，我只是让铁人给我出点主意，还有Strang──嘿丶别露出那种表情，他确实很古怪，但他们都说他在成为高明的术士前，还是个高明的外科医生。」  
　　「所以你打算借他高明的医术来矫正我的无药可解的恶贯满盈？」  
　　「不丶不，都不是！」Thor抹着脸笨拙地否认。  
　　不过是短短几分钟间的你来我往，强壮英武且战无不胜的雷神已经想举白旗投降了，饶是他有一副不朽神驱也招架不住他弟弟的那瓣银舌头。

　　银舌头的主人似乎被他此生宿敌的示弱取悦了，他终於肯收回打趣的小心思，问：「那麽真正的理由呢？」  
　　闻言，神王突然陷入沉默。  
　　Thor像是穷尽了一千多年生命中累积的词汇在思考该如何向对方说明一样，他几度开口，最後一脸复杂地对床上的弟弟轻声说：「你病了。」  
　　「喔。」Loki的绿眼珠眨了眨，像在估量Thor话语中蕴含的讯息量，然後拱起身，在兄长惊异的目光下凑上前蹭过他的嘴角，问：「那你要不要在我病死前再操操我？」

　　这压根没有前因後果，并且显得特别事不关己的回应令Thor顿时感到怒火跟欲火分别从胸口跟下腹一齐冲上脑门，弟弟对自己身体的不爱惜让他气得脑门疼，同时又不是时候的口乾舌燥了起来，他双手钳住Loki的两肩将他放回软床，在看到对方领口在拉扯後露出的骨白肌肤时咽了咽发乾的喉咙，说：「你不会死，要操你也不是现在，你──你病了。」  
　　「老天，你来了中庭一趟就以为自己是中庭人了吗？翻来覆去只会说这一句的。」Loki这次是真的被逗笑了，看出Thor的迟疑，他乾脆牵引过对方的手掌，将它们大大方方地从自己衣摆下塞进去：「讲的好像我们没有试图在床上杀死过对方一样。」  
　　「我们当然有，Loki，每次都是我把你肏的死去活来。」听到关键字，Thor不自觉地用上得意的语气，神情看起来特别回味，感觉入手的皮肤凉软滑腻，好摸得不行，若是在平时，Thor敢肯定自己已经落入Loki的圈套里按他所希望地把他固定在自己跟床之间了──但这次不行。  
　　不知想到什麽，神王蓦地停下手，视线不着痕迹地在Loki那条纤细小腰和下腹边上转了一圈，突然将手从弟弟单薄的病号服里抽回，同时生硬地中断关於床事的话题，将两人间的对话导回正轨：「但你要知道，那跟这次不同，这次是，呃丶更罕见的，你从来没经历过的一种病症，在这段期间做任何事都只会加速病情恶化。」

　　对兄长做到一半突然喊停的淫行感到不满的Loki缓缓眯起眼，「听起来确实很严重，不过这些细节都是那些凡人告诉你的，说不准他们正在打着说服你将我留在这里好在我身上试药的盘算？况且我不觉得有这麽严重，这能比当年在华纳海姆那只啄了我一口就差点要了我的命的毒鸦更糟吗？」  
　　「他们如果不想要让中庭再次陷入毁灭危机，就肯定不会这麽做。」有那麽一瞬间，Thor的表情沉得吓人，但又飞快缓下来，彷佛只是一闪而逝的错觉。  
　　「而且，是的，Loki，更糟。」他神情严肃地说，一边抚摸弟弟纤细的後颈，微微施力便将人轻而易举地扣近眼前，好抵住彼此的额际，一面理顺他的黑发：「那会儿我至少知道该去求谁才能拯救我唯一的弟弟，但如今你经历的这个……我一点头绪都没有。」

　　好吧，也许他说的是真的──毕竟这巨怪没可能在一夕间学会这麽精妙的演技的天赋──还是在谎言之神的面前。  
　　在极近的距离下，Loki得以确认，Thor看起来确实挺糟的，他嘴唇乾裂丶皮肤粗糙，剩下的那只眼中血丝密布，眼睑下带着明显的阴影，跟过去无时不刻的容光焕发相差甚远，除了他被下贬中庭那会儿，Loki从未见过他如此狼狈的模样。  
　　这种独一份的担心和忧烦都是因他而起，才更显得Thor的说词有说服力。

　　「我对此持保留态度。」难以抵御兄长灼灼目光的Loki几不可见地错开下视线，垂下头低声说。

　　Thor知道对Loki来说，这表现已经代表最大的让步了。

　　思及对方『身体异常』的真正原因，神王心下一动，伸手过去，精准确实但力道轻缓地抬起弟弟尖细的下颔，亲吻他的眼角丶他白皙凉滑的颊肉，他挺直的鼻梁，最终将难以言明的爱意和喜悦同吐息一起送进Loki刻毒却柔软的不可思议的薄唇里，加深成一个不带情欲的吻。

　　Loki一边回应这个吻的同时默默感受，体内好像开了一个贪婪无底洞一样，无穷无尽地吸纳他的精神丶他的力量，他的魔法，他所有赖以为生的事物，将他一点一滴地转化成与肉骨凡胎无异的存在。

　　或许Thor是对的，他可能真的病了。

 

tbc.


End file.
